Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers/@comment-175.138.182.181-20160917164931/@comment-29973529-20160925024629
Just as a disclaimer, I know I've probably missed some very important information in what I've written below. If I'm wrong somewhere, feel free to rebuke me. Because there is much speculation on how powerful Zesshi really is, it's impossible to decide a victor at this time. However, the author has made clear her equipment consists of the relics of the Six Great Gods. I believe it's a fair assumption to say they're of Divine quality. In addition, he hinted that she herself is one of the relics as well. This could indicate her status as an NPC of the SGG's guild. In Volume 10, during the intermission, the Slane Theocracy elites mention her indirectly several times during their meeting. From what I gathered, it's possible she's directly linked with Surshana; the only heteromorph among the Six and only one we've been given a name and details of thus far. Surshana was an undead like Ainz. He was hailed as the "God of Death" among the Theocracy's founders, and more revered out of fear than his companions for the unmeasurable death he was capable of. During their discussion, it was brought into question whether or not Ainz was actually Surshana reincarnate. The Web Novel also clearly and intentionally depicts Ainz as bearing strong resemblence to Surshana. Again, I'm stretching limited knowledge like every other theorist, but if Zesshi and Surshana were connected, the possibility that she is already somewhat familiar with what a being like Ainz can do becomes valid. Finally, and I'm just going to throw this in -- her epithet reads, "End of Death, End of Life". Sounds like some God-o-Death-worthy jargon if you ask me. Also as the author says, she is the "Overlord of the New World". Ainz;Overlord;Undead;Surshana Zesshi is also very old, as mentioned in the aforementioned intermission and throughout the LN series. Were she an NPC, it would place her having lived for over 600 years. If not, she's still existed a very long time in the New World regardless. She is most likely very well aquainted with her skills and possiblity for growth as they equate in New World logic. In comparison, Ainz is young. Before his transition, he was living a bachelor's lifestyle as a low-level office employee. Even if we assume he played Yggdrasil during the entirety of its 12-year lifespan, how well does that equate to the untold years Zesshi has had to perfect her combat, let alone in the New World environment so unknown to Ainz? Time and time again, Ainz has been surprised by discovering something that completely denies the logic of Yggdrasil (e.g. the deadly power of Gazef's sword). Is it so impossible that Zesshi's abilities, such as her "very powerful special talent within the top tenth of the New World", would prove to catch Ainz off guard at the very least? Finally, there's the matter of her level. I'm not going to go into much detail on this topic because it's so speculatory that I could give my opinion and immiediately get rebuked by someone with conflicting "information". However, the author has gone out of his way to provide hints regarding her power. I sincerely doubt she's only level 70-ish as popular opinion suggests. Somewhere in Volume 7, it's stated that, in New World power-level estimates, a being 15-or-so levels beneath another could still emerge victorious if their equipment was of high quality. If you're unfamiliar with New World power levels, it's Yggdrasil's leveling system multiplied by 3 (e.g. a lv 100 character would be referred as 300). Thus, a level 95 player could win against a max if the gap in equipment quality was notable enough. I'm not saying Zesshi is level 95, but even if her level is substantially lower, she could still prove a dangerous opponent. Guren, an area guardian on the 7th floor, is only level 90, but because he's spec'd for combat only he surpasses some of the weaker guardians in fighting strength. Ainz' character was built to RP. Ainz himself is nowhere near the fighting prowess of someone like Ulbert -- it's his versatility, insane gear, and tactical thinking that make him a dangerous enemy to others of his level. Who knows? It really is impossible to say, but I wanted to give my piece. I don't think she'd be this talked over by both author and fans alike if her potential as an adversary wasn't somewhat substantial. Just as a side note -- those skeptical of Zesshi's abilities like to mention that were she so powerful, the Slane Theocracy would have conquered the world by now. However, it's been stated multiple times that the Theocracy fears the Dragon Lords; namely the Platinum Dragon Lord, for their seemingly unrivaled destructive potential. Like Zesshi, we've no idea how strong these dragons are. Wild magic, of which the PDL is a practitioner of, is completely unknown to both us, the readers, and the denizens from Yggdrasil. Knowing that the Downfall of Castle and Country was unsuccessfully used on the PDL, it's acceptable to think his abilities are exceptionally exotic. The Theocracy would never risk such a powerful individual like Zesshi unless they felt assured in her victory, nor would Zesshi be entirely prepared for such a battle were she from Yggdrasil, a place devoid of wild magic.